


Wanting More

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Weebsnek is a little dense, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Unfortunately Leviathan has left you wanting more in your relationship. So you decide to take it
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Wanting More

You've been with Leviathan for a while now. Well… sorta. You both said that you are but you never went on a date, unless you consider watching season four of The magical Ruri hanai: Demon girl which you did before you started dating with seasons 1 through 3. You thought there would be some kind of change in his behavior.

It's not like you were expecting much from him. You knew he was kinda shy, a little awkward but that's the appeal of him. He is just comfortable to be around. The night you've spent marathoning anime or co-oping a game were some of the highlights of your time in Devildom. You asked him out after passing out a few times in his room. 

You thought this meant he would hold your hand when you walked to RAD together or he would pick you up and bring you into his bedtub with him when you fell asleep in his room. When you leaned into him he didn't wrap an arm around you. Any kisses the two of you shared were started by you with Leviathan barely returning the kiss. It was as if nothing changed to him. To him you're still just friends. And it was starting to piss you off.

You had enough. He made a huge deal to his brothers that you two wear exclusive and it feels like you were just a limited edition Dark Rurichan figurine he won at an auction. You tried talking with him about it and he just automatically assumes you are trying to leave him. It's a mess. He is a mess. You just want some boyfriend level attention out of him. It feels like he still sees you as a friend despite being more.

He invited you over to watch him play Ice Sigil or something. You don't care about it but you do know it's combat system is turn based. You bring your usual bag for sleepovers but this time adding a little something extra. A surprise for your demonic fish boyfriend. 

You tap away at your phone leaning up against him. He seems way more focused on the game than he is on you. You're normally ok with this as you often bring your own game, Mononoke Land Spear, to play but you didn't bring it out yet. In fact you didn't bring your swap at all. You don't need it. You scoot closer to Leviathan leaning up against him like you always do on the futon he ordered off akuzon just so he can sit with you. 

His orange snake eyes are glued to the screen. You wonder if you should start asking questions to get him to start ranting. It doesn't matter to you if he is. What matters to you right now is letting this dense otaku know you were serious about wanting to be more than friends. 

You put your phone down tired of scrolling through Devilgram. You sit up straight then place a hand on his knee. He looks down at your hand but doesn't remove it. His other leg starts bouncing. You rub his knee, eyes fixed to the screen like you aren't trying to tease him. You nuzzle into his neck hot breath tickling him causing the cold blooded demon to shiver. 

"What is with you today? I can't focus on my game like this." He whines but he isn't complaining about your touch.   
"I just feel a little needy is all." You replied as your hand strays a little higher. 

He groans and shifts around under your touch. His face filled with all kinds of conflict. You think he can't decide to keep playing or finally give you the attention you crave. You shamelessly rub his cock through his sweats feeling that he is definitely aroused. His game play has gotten slower probably because he is distracted. He finally puts the controller down unable to keep playing.

"Are you trying to turn me on? This isn't funny…" he is pushing his hips against your hands trying to get some friction.   
"I am. Levi I keep trying to tell you I want more." You reply before planting a kiss on his neck.  
"Yeah I know…" he moans, "I told you I'm icky and gross and-"  
"That's not what I meant! When I said it I wanted to… you know kiss and touch you. And have you touch me. Levi I want more of stuff like this. You want this kind of thing?" You ask.   
You would've thought he was repulsed by the idea if you didn't stumble on his "toy" collection.   
"Wait… really? You actually want to? This isn't a joke. You're serious right?" Leviathan can't hide his astonishment.  
"Levi if I didn't want you I wouldn't have asked you to be my boyfriend." You reply.   
His enthusiasm is adorable. 

You pull down his pants freeing his hard member. You give it a few strokes before reaching for your bag. You grab your surprise, a tube of personal lubricant. You're pants drop to the floor exposing your dick to Leviathan. He tries to avert his eyes but you know he is gawking.   
"Like what you see?" You ask.   
"I… yeah… you're-"

His sentence dies on your lips. You're in his lap tongue in his mouth finally taking the attention from him that you crave. You stroke him slowly. He moans into your mouth, his hand shakely wrapping around your cock. His pace is faster, as if he is demonstrating how he wants you to stroke him. 

"Levi… slow down. I got something better than a handjob in mind." You say as you present him the tube.   
"Wait we… you…" he stammers. 

You take his hand and coat his fingers in the slimy gel.   
"You gotta get me ready first ok? You're kinda big so be sure to do a really good job." You said before you guided Leviathan's lube covered hand to your backside.

He rubbed the rim a little making you squirm as the cool gel touched your heat. He slowly worked his finger in. He must have done this on himself before. That's the only explanation you can think of for how he seems to know what to do. He pumps his finger a few times before adding a second. You kiss him along his neck as praise. You feel his fingers pull away making you whimper at the emptiness left behind. 

"I… I think you're ready." Leviathan takes the lube and coats his dick. He gives it a few strokes to make sure he is good and covered.

You align him with your entrance before slowly sliding down his shaft. Leviathan hisses at the tight fit. His fangs dig into your shoulder as he tries to muffle his moans. You on the other hand have nothing to gag yourself with. With him completely inside you you try to give yourself a moment to adjust, however Leviathan is a bit too eager and starts trying to work a rhythm. You yelp but it's not completely unpleasant. 

"Sorry… I can stop." He says.  
"No… just let me..." 

You roll your hips making Leviathan hit that sweet spot. You set a nice even pace, keeping Leviathan buried deep inside but also granting him plenty of friction. You feel your heat growing that coil tightening as you ride him, his hips are starting to buck up into yours. You feel like you're getting closer. You think Leviathan can tell. He takes his hand and strokes your cock as he tries to overwhelm you with pleasure. You slam yourself into him a few more times. 

"Levi I'm gonna…" you manage to get out before you coat Leviathan's shirt in your seed. He doesn't slow down still stroking and thrusting into you before filling your ass with cum. You collapse onto his chest, not caring that you're getting your cum all over you. Leviathan softening, cock still buried inside. He kisses your forehead.

"You should've told me sooner…. That you wanted more."

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing M×M. How'd I do?


End file.
